


Muskrat Love

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Utopia (Band)
Genre: M/M, muskrat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Floating like the Heavens above.





	Muskrat Love

Muskrat Kasim gasped for air as he surfaced from the river and lumbered onto the shoreline. He shook the water from his fur and looked around, searching for his date. "Oh no, did he forget?" Kasim muttered to himself.

"Yoo hoo!" Kasim looked towards a tall birch tree and was filled with elation at seeing his partner, Muskrat Todd. 

"Todd! Wow, you look so..." Kasim paused for a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say. "You look so skinny."

"Really, Kas?" Todd rolled his eyes. "You couldn't think of anything else to say?"

"C'mon man, gimme a break! I'm trying!"

"I'm messing with ya, calm down." Todd laughed as he patted Kasim on the back with a webbed paw. "Anyways, I wanna take you to this restaurant upstream. I think it's called uh... Susie and Sam's Bistro or somethin' but we'll have to swim. It's in an old beaver lodge y'know."

"Okay!"

Muskrat Todd and Muskrat Kasim swam down the river, their dense brown fur keeping them warm in that cold, cold water, and their long, hairless, black tails swaying behind them. They entered the tunnel of the lodge and were greeted by the waitress who sat them down at a candlelit table for two (Todd had made a special request while making reservations). 

"So Kas, what're you having?"

"I might have the bacon."

"Hm. I'll have the cheese."

The waitresses brought them their food and they sat there talking, chewing, and nibbling. The jukebox started playing "Love Will Keep Us Together." Kasim's small, rounded ears pricked up. "I love this song! Todd, let's dance!"

"Eh, I don't feel like it." But Kasim yanked Todd up on his feet so he didn't really have a choice in the matter. They did the jitterbug right in the middle of the dinning room, whirling and twirling and tangoing. The next song was "Close To You" and they started a slower dance.

Kasim whispered to Todd's ear, "Todd, Would you please be my Mister?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes?"

"Hm. Let me sleep on it."

"Todd!" Kasim exclaimed but he was quickly silenced by a kiss from Todd. Their whiskers brushed, sending sensations through their little rodent bodies. Todd tickled Kasim's fancy and rubbed his webbed toes. Kasim nuzzled Todd, giggling.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," Todd said.

"Yeah..."

Todd paid for the meal with some shiny river stones (the standard muskrat currency) and followed Kasim outside the lodge and to a secluded part of the wetlands and, well...

I'm sure I don't need to tell you what happened next.

Fin.


End file.
